


Delights

by Moonlady9



Series: Tangled Ropes: Knotty and Kinky [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anonymous Sex, Big Dick Yamato, Brothels, Glory Hole, Knotting, Multi, Oral, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bdy, czech brothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: The exclusive omega brothel, The Porcelain House, always prides itself on having the best, sweetest omegas. Only alphas with special permission have the privileged of being able to feast in its delights. After a month-long mission, Yamato, Kakashi, and Genma need a taste of the best omegas in the village.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Shiranui Genma, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino, Hatake Kakashi/Tenten, Hatake Kakashi/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Yamato | Tenzou, Shiranui Genma/Tenten, Shiranui Genma/Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Tangled Ropes: Knotty and Kinky [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678537
Comments: 29
Kudos: 93





	Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mummapaintstheblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummapaintstheblues/gifts).



> Hello everyone,  
> This is a gift to the wonderful Mummapaintstheblues!  
> I had promised her this a long time ago and finally finished it!  
> Special thanks to my amazing beta, Katydid001!  
> i am so excited to share it.  
> I hope everyone enjoys!

Sakura walked into the locker room, other omegas and betas were already undressing for their shift. She looked around to see who was working with her today. She spotted Ino and Tenten, she walked over to them. “Hey,” she greeted.

“Hi, Sakura, can you help me take this off? The zipper got stuck.” Tenten turned around so Sakura could help.

“Ready for today?” Ino pulled down her skirt.

Sakura gave her a wry smile, “I guess. As ready as I always am to be fucked by random alphas.” She finished with the stuck zipper. “There you go.”

Tenten gave her a grateful smile. “Well, some days are better than others.” She pulled off her top, revealing her plump breasts as she bent down to take off her bottoms.

Sakura shoved her bag in the locker and started removing her clothes with them. “Yeah, I hope today is one of the better days.”

Hinata ran in, “Sorry, running late.” She quickly undressed, throwing everything into the locker.

“You're right on time,” Tenten comforted.

The director of the bordello walked in, she had short black hair, her name was Shizune. She was the right-hand woman to the Hokage herself, but she also managed this particular house. This Alpha House was extremely exclusive, only shinobi that have received permission from the Hokage could come to this brothel. The best and strongest alphas came here for help with their ruts. There was the occasional wealthy or important civilian that also could partake in the special hand-selected omegas and betas.

Everyone looked up at attention as Shizune cleared her throat. “All right, I have your assignments.”

Sakura folded her clothes and put them away as names and roles were called out. “Ino, station number three.” Her blonde friend nodded and winked.

Sakura laughed. Ino was a beta, but she had managed to make an impression and worked her way up for years before being selected for this house. All omegas must participate in a house from the moment they become of age. There were different houses throughout Konoha, and this was the most prestigious. To be chosen to work at this brothel was an honor. Not to mention the quality of alphas was also above the rest—for the most part.

“Sakura and Tenten, station two. Sakura, you get top. Tenten, you get bottom. ” Shizune called out.

Sakura and Tenten nodded and looked at each other. Sakura winced, “The last time I got top bunk a guy scratched me,” she bemoaned.

The other two laughed. “Yeah well, I usually end up with bruises all over my legs and ass,” the brunette giggled.

“Yeah but you like it,” Ino teased.

“Hinata, station six.”

Hinata nodded with a look of forced determination. The clans were not exempt from this unless they were a clan head. Hanabi would never have to do this.

“Ok, to your stations,” Shizune commanded.

They went to The Floor, there were walls with openings of different sizes depending on the usage. There was a section of small round holes at waist height for oral, Ino and a few others made their way there. Sakura and Tenten went to their area. There was a larger opening with a slab and a mat as a makeshift bed, and one above it.

Tenten sat down on the bottom bed, bouncing on the mat. Sakura giggled. “Comfortable?”

“Never,” the brunette chuckled. “I haven’t decided if I want to be on my back or my stomach.”

“I just hope the guys have cut their nails. And that they don’t bite too hard. My pussy can only take so much.” Sakura laughed.

Tenten laughed with her. “I guess I better get ready.” She swung her legs up on the mat and pushed them through the covered opening. “On my back it is.”

Sakura stepped up to the mat above. The top bunk was at around face-level to someone standing on the other side of the wall, so the alpha could fuck Tenten while eating out Sakura. Everyone behind the wall was chatting quietly and getting ready. Someone on the other side was strapping their legs to the walls, Sakura had become accustomed to this. Whoever was tying her legs gave her lower lips a kiss and a lick.

“Naruto, stop that,” she admonished gently. His lips were on the inside of her thighs.

“How did you know it was me?” his voice was amused.

“You’re the only one that does it,” she chuckled.

“I wanted the first taste of the night.” He laughed going back to lick and suckle her clit softly for a few moments, hearing her soft mewls. He gave her a gentle tap on the outside of her leg and moved on.

Tenten giggled, “Naruto!” Then it turned into a low moan.

Sakura suppressed a laugh; it seemed he was making sure all the omegas were prepared. Sakura looked around, made sure she had water and the curtain was in place. The point of this was anonymity, not to know who was on the other side, protecting both the alpha and the omega. This was the solution to prevent stalking or assaults; no one could be bribed, blackmailed, or a reputation tarnished.

Kakashi, Genma, and Yamato were coming back from a hard mission and needed some release.

“We should go to The Porcelain House. I need an omega pussy to fuck.” Genma declared.

Kakashi shrugged, an omega sounded nice, he looked over at Yamato who gave him a nod. “Alright, let’s go.”

They reached the exclusive alpha house, each having earned permission for their exceptional service. They flashed their membership cards at the entrance and were let in. What made this place special was the quality of omegas. Sure, they could go to traditional brothels but the omegas there never did smell as good as the omegas here. Also the amenities, there were showers, baths, and rooms for special services. The three men took a shower to clean themselves of trail dust and threw on loose pants.

“Fuck, I can smell them from here,” Genma sniffed the air. “They smell so good,” he growled. He couldn’t restrain himself any longer and went into the main area.

It was like a buffet of sex, women’s asses ready and legs spread for them. Their pussies glistened; the sweet scent of their arousal filled the air. The three Alphas growled low in their throat. There was no one around yet. Genma went to a hole in the wall for a blow job. Yamato went to a woman bent over so he could take her from behind, and Kakashi went to the set of omegas at the end.

Ino giggled as a thick cock came through her opening, first one of the night, and he looked delicious and familiar. She reached up and started stroking him, she heard a harsh moan from the other side of the wall. After doing this for so long she could recognize the cock, she had pleasured this particular one multiple times. She gave it a long wet lick as her hands moved.

Yamato looked down at the spread legs, her ass firm and her pink folds enticing. He bent down to get her wet, slipping his tongue past her folds—she tasted good. He heard a soft sighing moan behind the wall as he circled her clit with his tongue. He kneeled down wanting to enjoy her taste.

Kakashi was drawn to the two sets of strong muscular legs. He ran his hands over the legs of the girl on top and kissed the inside of her thighs. He moved down to the bottom girl, his hands enjoyed the soft and firm legs.

Sakura breathed out in anticipation as a hot breath tickled her bare mound. The strong spicy alpha scent leaked past the barrier. He smelled like a strong alpha, with a hint of rainstorms. His fingers spread open her lower lips, she could feel him studying her even if she couldn’t see. She forced herself to stay steady. Some guys liked to look and touch, exploring what they could shamelessly. His tongue tasted her slowly, she moaned as he lapped her up.

Kakashi moaned softly at how delicious this omega tasted. His other hand went down to the other omega, fingers circling her clit. He could hear sighs and moans from the other side. Both women were fully aroused, their slick gushing out. He slipped a few fingers into the bottom omega, preparing her for himself.

Hinata gripped the mat below her. The alpha pumped thick fingers into her after licking her up. It felt so good. Her omega came out to enjoy what the alpha was doing to her, preparing her for more. He removed his fingers, leaving her empty. Then she felt a heaviness on her ass cheeks as he rubbed himself, covering his thickness with her slick. She whimpered; he was big. The blunt head teased her entrance and pushed in slowly. Her fingers tightened, clenching tightly as her body opened up to the biggest cock she had ever felt. He was considerate, taking his time, waiting for her body to accommodate him. His hands were on her hips and rubbed soothing circles as he started to pull out and back in. She cried out. She felt so full while he was so hot and throbbing inside of her.

Yamato took his time, she was tight.The pressure around his shaft made him grimace in delight. It was pleasurable, hot, slick, tightness surrounding him. His fingers dug into her hips as she relaxed. He increased his speed and depth. Her muffled screams reached him adding to the sounds of sex that filled the room.

Ino was so focused on the cock in front of her, licking and sucking his length and balls. Then she heard a cry of pleasure. She looked over to where it came from; the usually stoic and quiet Hinata.

“Oh my gods, it’s so big!” She tried to keep it down, “So good!” Her moans overflowed as the alpha rutted into her.

“Looks like Hinata is having a good time,” Ino giggled. She was slightly jealous but went back to her cock. She wasn’t as susceptible to alpha pheromones, but she did think this alpha smelled good and she appreciated that he had showered and cleaned up. She took him as deep as she could down her throat, gagging on it. She heard the deep groan from the other side. That’s what turned her on, knowing she was pleasing others—the sounds they made. His thickness throbbed in her mouth, she played with her breasts enjoying the feeling.

Tenten moaned liberally as the alpha’s fingers stroked her. The anticipation burned low in her belly. She whined as his fingers left her empty. Sakura was moaning above her, “Is he good?”

Sakura groaned as he suckled her clit, “Oh yes!” She pinched her nipples, wanting to feel as much pleasure as she could; feeding into her omega.

With that, Tenten’s excitement only grew. Then his tip pressed against her opening. She arched off the mat as he sunk into her. “Oh fuck!” 

He stretched her out deliciously. 

“Ah!” 

He set a quick and deep pace from the onslaught.

Kakashi hadn’t had an omega since he left on this month-long mission. He couldn’t restrain himself. He slammed into the omega below as he ate out the omega above. He wanted to be overwhelmed by these sweet and strong omegas. Their cries of pleasure only added to his eager alpha to fuck and pleasure. “So sweet… so tight…” he murmured into the dripping mound in front of him.

Genma leaned his forehead against the wall. He knew the girl on the other side was a beta, he could scent it, but her mouth was heavenly. She swirled her tongue just where he liked it, and took him into her hot mouth just when he needed it. She was amazing. He could feel rumbling moans from her, he liked to imagine she was touching herself.

Ino was slurping down his throbbing member, his precum heady in her mouth. Her hands had moved down to play with her clit. It started to get busier, other girls became occupied with alphas coming through the openings. Sounds of sex filled both sides of the partition. It all made her want more. She slipped her fingers into her heat with a moan.

Naruto helped the girls in the background, Tsunade had allowed a few alphas to assist. He would make sure all the girls were doing well, hydrated, weren’t being abused, and if he was lucky, help them get off. He noticed Ino’s feverish fingers plunging into herself as she focused on the cock in front of her. He walked up to her, pushing her long blonde hair aside, “Want help?”

Ino made a sound of agreement. Naruto’s hand replaced hers, fingers deep inside of her, curling just right. She moaned low in her throat as she took the cock in front of her as deep as she could. The knot around the base starting to throb, she knew the alpha was close to finishing. Naruto’ reached forward to pluck at her nipples as his thumb teased her clit. She tugged at the sacks and sucked the alpha in front of her deeper.

Hinata couldn’t stop herself from giving into her greedy omega. The alpha must be a strong one to pull her omega out of her so fully. Her hips started meeting his. He had started nice and gentle and had become rougher. She had long given up on trying to soften her sounds.

Yamato plunged into the omega, her walls tightened around him. He could hear her delicious cries and broken praises of how much she was enjoying his huge cock. It drove him on until the unmistakable sounds of her orgasm and her walls clamped down around him. He groaned, “Ah! Omega!” He slammed deep and released himself into her begging heat, his knot holding them together. Her legs trembled as he spilled the last of orgasm into her.

Sakura looked over at Hinata, writhing and breathing hard. She wasn’t far off from her own peak as fingers entered her center to add to the nimble tongue that was tormenting her. “Oh!” This alpha knew what he was doing. She almost wished she knew who he was so she could pay him a visit outside of this. The sounds in the background fell away as she gave in to the pleasure this alpha was giving her.

Tenten was moaning and crying out with every hard thrust. He pressed his thumb on her clit, making her jerk up, “Ah fuck!” This alpha was incredible, pumping into her at just the right angle to hit her sensitive upper walls. “Oh gods, I’m going to cum!”

“Me too!” Sakura groaned, she dropped a hand down and felt Tenten reach up and grab it. They held hands as they climaxed.

Kakashi grinned as both omegas came, the top one gushing into his mouth the bottom one tightened around him. Their sounds reached him through the walls and he wished he could see their faces. He slammed into the bottom omega, her screams urging him on. Her walls pulsed, begging for his orgasm. His knot started to swell, shoving it into her. He reached his peak, pouring his seed deep into her as they locked together.

Tenten arched into him as he filled her with his hot spend. “Aah fuck! Yes! Knot me!”

Sakura was still trembling for her own orgasm, but hearing Tenten, her pussy throbbed, wanting to be knotted. Maybe she could ask Naruto for some help after her shift. This was the other problem with being top bunk, her omega wasn’t fulfilled. She always needed to get knotted after.

Genma groaned as Ino’s nimble tongue and gentle fingers pleasured him. The beta’s tight throat vibrated with her moans. He was about to cum. His balls throbbed, and his knot pulsed, with a suckle on the tip he squirted his orgasm into her mouth.

Ino opened her mouth, her tongue out so she could catch it all. Alpha’s always came so much, she never could get it all in her mouth, but she loved trying. Her hand tightened around his swollen knot, alphas liked heavy pressure around the base. His milky cum kept spurting out, dripping down her mouth. When he was finally done, she swallowed what she could and wiped her face as the cock disappeared.

Genma shuddered as he pulled out, regaining himself. Now he wanted to fuck someone. He noticed Kakashi separating from his omegas, wiping the bottom one clean. He walked over, “Switch with me, I want these two.”

Kakashi chuckled. Genma always liked to start with a blow job and end with a pussy. He stepped aside, “I guess I’ll try that mouth you just had.”

“You should, she’s wonderful.” The brunet smirked as he took his place between the two omegas. “Isn’t this a pretty pink pussy? Smells so sweet.” He buried his face between the top girl’s legs, wanting to devour her as he rubbed himself over the bottom omega’s wet folds.

Ino was rocking into Naruto’s skilled fingers when another cock appeared in front of her. She leaned forward and licked it clean of the previous girl he had fucked.

Naruto nipped at her ear, “Taking another cock, Ino-chan? You just love having a cock down your throat, don’t you?”

The blonde shivered at the low husky voice Naruto teased her with. She made a noise of affirmation as she gulped down the long cock in front of her.

“You’re so good at sucking cock, Ino-chan. It’s like your mouth was made for it,” he continued to purr, watching her plump lips circle around the shaft of the alpha. He let go of her nipples, grabbing a handful of her hair and shoving her forward so she could choke on the member in front of her.

Kakashi groaned at the sudden roughness, she was good. He wished he could have his fingers in her hair. He pushed forward as best he could, thinking of face-fucking her. He imagined some pretty pink lips, bright eyes streaming with tears, the look one her face as she choked.

Yamato was very satisfied with his omega, wanting another round with her. It was always so much trouble to stretch them out, so once he had one he liked, he usually stayed with her until he was satisfied. As his knot went down, he pulled out watching her fluttering hole dripping with his cum. He massaged her ass, helping it pour out and trickle down her thighs.

Hinata was still in a haze, his soft hands rubbed her back soothingly, she mewled into the blanket, enjoying the softness of his touches after their crude coupling. She gasped as he entered her again. Even the second time, her body still protested at his girth. She quelled the complaining ache by lifting herself on her forearms and rocking back into the thick cock.

A low laugh escaped Yamato at this omega’s willingness. He stood still as she moved for him, he took in the view of his thickness being swallowed up by her slick and sloppy heat. “That’s it, fuck my cock,” he murmured unsure if she could hear him.

Tenten moaned and tried to angle her pelvis into the alpha as his hot length rubbed over her sensitive clit. Sakura’s squealing moans above let her know she was in for another good time. She wasn’t disappointed as he sunk into her, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in. Her hands clenched the blankets as she bit her lip and tried to hold back from making too much noise, but it was fruitless. She was still so sensitive from the last alpha. It didn’t help that this one lifted her hips to angle her just right for his cock to hit that spot within her that made her see stars.

There were very few things that Genma liked more than a sweet omega and the sounds they made while he pleased them. These two were just what he needed. He moaned in delight as he slurped up the pussy in front of his face and the one taking his cock was writhing, trying to meet his thrusts. He almost didn’t hear the ragged groans from Kakashi except for the last one, it was louder than usual. The brunet smirked; if the usually low moaning Kakashi made a sound like that, that beta was very good. 

Ino was at Naruto’s and the alpha’s mercy. Naruto moved her head for her as the alpha rocked into her mouth in rhythm. She choked and gagged, whimpered and moaned. Alpha’s were always so insatiable, it’s what she loved about them. Naruto’s nimble fingers were stroking just the right spot, his lips moving against her ear spilling filthy words as she took the lengthy cock deeper down her throat until she was cumming. Her cries muffled as she trembled from the rush of her climax. In her clouded pleasure, she didn’t even realize the knot swell until she was choking back streams of cum that filled her mouth.

“Take all that alpha cum, beta.” Naruto slipped his fingers out as she whined. He kissed a clean spot on her cheek. “Such a good little beta,” he praised before stepping away and leaving her. 

He looked over at Hinata, still screaming, then Tenten. She was arching off the mat, playing with her breasts, Sakura above her doing the same. He knew Sakura would want him or Shino after. The best part of this job was the unlimited access to the best omegas, and betas, in the village. Maybe he could go try to help Hinata keep it down with his cock down her throat.

At the end of their shifts, they all stumbled into the showers. Hinata and Tenten cleaned between their legs, trying to clean out the remnants of spend from the handful of alphas that had used them that night. Ino went to brush her teeth and swirl mouthwash before joining Sakura to rinse off.

“That last one I think dislocated my jaw.” It would have sounded more like a complaint if Ino had meant it in a malicious way. Instead, it was more like remembering something delightful and worth the pain.

I thought I saw two of you sucking on that monster.” Tenten giggled.

“It was a monster cock, Yagao wanted to help,” the blonde sniggered.

“I think it was the one that had been fucking Hinata,” Sakura teased as Hinata blushed.

Sakura hummed pleasantly as the hot water fell on her skin. It had been a good day. She couldn’t even keep track how many times she had orgasmed from the exceptionally talented alphas that had come in that night. Still, her insides pulsed missing something— _needing_ to be full.

As if being called, Naruto appeared. He found her. He took the soap from her and helped her clean. “I can scent you still want more,” he whispered into her ear as he licked her gland.

She turned to him, “Yes, please. Knot me.” She didn’t care that they were in the public showers and everybody was watching them. There was a couple fucking at the other end already. Sex wasn’t hidden away in rooms in the back of the brothel.

He grinned as he sat back and let her ride him. He could see Ino watching with a look of longing. “Do you want a clone?” he asked.

Ino shook her head, “No, I’ll wait to get to Sai, but maybe your mouth?”

“Come here then.” He laid back on the tile floor. Ino kneeled over his head, and he set to work.

Sakura reached to cup Ino’s large breasts, rubbing the pink nipples until they were hard. The blonde’s fingers went to play with her clit as she bounced over Naruto’s thickness. “Oh! So good…”

Ino smirked watching Sakura’s eyes flutter; then Naruto did something with his mouth that wiped the smirk away. “Oooh! Yes!”

“He’s wonderful,” Sakura praised, seeing her friend's reaction and then a quick nod of agreement. She pulled Ino into a kiss as they both rode Naruto until they climaxed.

Naruto slammed Sakura down onto his knot as they came together, and Ino’s orgasm flowed down his chin. Ino slid off his face and kneeled beside him as Sakura slumped over his body. He held her and waited for his knot to release them. “Feel better?”

Sakura mewled happily, “Much better. Thanks, Naruto.”

“Anytime.”

“Well, I’m going to finish cleaning up, see you later you two.” Ino stood and left them.

“I think you’re going to have to fuck her again, Naruto.” Tenten egged on. “The clients were especially talented today.”

Sakura looked up to meet his azure eyes with lustful amusement, “She’s not wrong.”

“I could fuck you all you want, Sakura-chan.” He smiled.

“Good, let’s go to my place so we’re not fucking in front of everyone and we can do it on my soft bed,” she grinned as she separated from him now that his knot loosened.

Tenten groaned in displeasure, “But we love watching.”

Sakura scoffed at the brunette, “Pervs, all of you.” She stood up, twisting her back to hear a few satisfying cracks. “I need a bed. Maybe a massage?” she looked at Naruto questioningly.

“I can do that.” He grabbed her hand and guided her back to the lockers. “We can take a bath at your place.”

She followed him out, eager to quell the ache in her. She didn’t know whether to curse or be grateful for the talented hands and mouths of the alphas tonight. So many orgasms, and she was still dripping, and wanting to be knotted over and over again.

Kakashi, Yamato, and Genma were soaking in the baths. They relished the sweet exhaustion of being sated.

Genma looked over at the two other men, “There were some prime omegas tonight.”

“They’re always great, that’s why this place is so exclusive,” Yamato murmured.

Kakashi hummed, “Maybe because I haven’t had an omega in a month, but it did feel more satisfying than usual.”

“I’m telling you, they were some very special omegas tonight,” Genma insisted.

“Well, you would know,” Yamato placated as he leaned back to enjoy the hot water on his tired muscles. Though, he couldn’t deny, it wasn’t often he had two tongues and four hands pleasing him at the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed,  
> I highly want encourage anyway that makes someone feel comfortable to comment if they want.  
> Let me know your thoughts! Favorite part? Line? Your reaction? Emojis, random button smashing, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded, or even coherent, I love the engagement.
> 
> I want to add, because I have been getting more of these lately, but please, don't ask me for updates, or offer critiques, or tell me what you would like me to do in my story. These things, to be honest, are rude to ask of any creator. I do appreciate everyone's love and support and I'm glad so many love my stories so much, but those three things especially, really derail me. I do my best to get updates out when I can, I have a group of people that I trust for critiques, and by the time I post stories, I already know where I'm going with it. What you think I should have done or should do in the future isn't polite to state. This is my story. I don't expect it to be everyone's cup of tea, that's ok, I'm not aiming to please everyone. So, I'm writing it my way.
> 
> I don't want to be rude, just, I have been in a more sensitive head space lately with everything going on in my life and I thought I would mention it. I want to continue being productive for you guys because I really enjoy writing and sharing things with everyone. I don't want to have to hold back because I'm anxious of demands.  
> Staying in a good head space is important for me so I can continue enjoy writing and get excited about sharing all my naughty stories with the fandom.
> 
> As always, thank you all for your love and support. It's what keeps me excited and motivated, all the wonderful positivity is why I keep coming back!
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Much love and stay safe!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Moonlady9_)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/moonlady9%E2%80%9Drel=)


End file.
